April Fools
by WickedRegalDearie
Summary: For Robin this is just another day in a new realm.


**A/N You might not find this funny but That's okay. Not everyone gets my sense of humor. I wrote this on my phone and uploaded it from my phone so I am so Sorry for any mistakes. I will fix them soon. **

**April Fools**

"Alright I need to get to work, Bye." Regina stands up and finishes her coffee, placing the empty cup on the table and leaving.

"Did you two have a fight?" David asks. Robin says "no" confused by his question. "Robin are you sure? She seemed pretty mad at you."

"I think I would know if Regina and I had a fight" Emma is sitting on Killian's lap and says "Robin she is clearly mad that you didn't _Make A Move_ earlier."

Robin still confused asks "what do you mean?"

"Robin when you two walked in this morning she tried to sit with you in the back, alone, just the two of you, right next to the DCTC. "

David says "but Instead you lead her to our table. To eat in a group."

Robin is obviously lost but is slowly starting to believe something is actually wrong in his relationship. He begins asking questions "How am I suppose to know? She should have told me she wanted to eat alone. Wait.. What? What do you mean_ Make A Move?_ What's a DC whatever?"

Snow who has been hiding her grin in David's shoulder and swallowing her laughter decides to join in "It's DCTC. _DREAMS COME TRUE CLOSET._"

Killian grins, "It's true mate, Granny's closet back there is legendary. You have the best sex of your life, and it's sound proof." He winks and wraps his arm around Emma.

"Wait, Regina wanted to.. make love, here! " all four of them answer in unison _**YES**_ then David says "And you blew it, you shot her down. I bet she is feeling pretty undesirable right now. "

Snow says "I know I would feel undesirable."

Robin is shocked he had no clue.. "What do I do?"

"Call her" Emma says

"Invite her to lunch" says Snow

"Then make your move" says Emma

David interrupts "But don't be surprised if she says no at first, she is most likely still **really** mad about this morning."

Killian scoffs "I would be more than mad, I would be surprised if she even answers the phone."

Emma says "Go! Call her!"

Robin hurries and calls Regina and ask her to meet him at Granny's for lunch. He has no intentions of losing her over a misunderstanding as silly as her thinking he finds her undesirable.

Emma, Killian, David and Snow say their goodbyes and leave.. Hurrying outside and around back only to reenter the diner and watch from the kitchen.

Regina enters around 12:15 and Robin is sitting, waiting, at the table in the back. Regina walks over as Robin stands and hugs her, Kissing her fervently, The diner is starting to fill up, normal lunch crowd and this kind of public affection is not something Regina is comfortable with. She pushes Robin back and sits down.

Robin thinks to himself _She must be madder than I thought_. Instead of sitting opposite he sits next to her on the booth wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her neck.

Regina is mortified, people are beginning to stare. "Robin stop!" She says slightly annoyed and gets up to slide into the seat opposite of him. "What has gotten into you? This is inappropriate."

"Regina I am just trying to show you how desirable I find you. "

"Robin there are other ways that aren't quite so humiliating. " Regina says, aggravation lacing her tone.

Robin was beside himself, visibly distraught, and worried she wouldn't forgive him. He has no other option but to just show her that this time he was ready. Robin stands up and walks around the booth, he opens the door and walks into the closet and shuts the door.

Regina is dumbstruck. Did he just try to leave her? Why isn't he coming out? She sits for minute, takes a drink of her ice and contemplates disappearing in purple smoke to ease the embarrassment of all the eyes on her.

She stands though with as much dignity as she can muster and walks to the closet as she is reaching for the doorknob she hears a snort followed by laughter. She turns her head quickly ready to turn whoever dared laugh at her into a bug but the direction of the laughter had no one standing there.

Regina walked over to the counter and peered over only to see a hysterical Snow and an annoyed David, Hook, and Emma glaring at her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Regina yells, having had enough humiliation she just wants answers.

Robin hears her screams and comes out, "What happened?"

David quickly explains that this was all a practical joke for Robin's first April Fools.

Regina should have been at all them but she saw the humor and was flattered Robin would do something like that for her.

Next year, It would be their turn to get even and having someone to make plans with that won't take place until a year in advance had Regina laughing as hard Snow, who still can't keep a secret.

**So this was just a completely dumb idea I had but I'm not at all sorry.**


End file.
